Reality sets in
by Mrs.DamonS
Summary: Bella and Edward have begun dating, Bella’s a very successful singer now and Edward’s still living in Montana, they try a long distance relationship but will it work? Or will they be torn apart? SEQUEL TO BIG DREAMS, BIG DECISIONS AH
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

**Reality sets in**

**Summary: Bella and Edward have begun dating, Bella's a very successful singer now and Edward's still living in Montana, they try a long distance relationship but will it work? Or will they be torn apart? SEQUEL TO BIG DREAMS, BIG DECISIONS**

**Chapter 1**

**"**How you choose to express yourself  
It's all your own and I can tell  
It comes naturally, it comes naturally

You follow what you feel inside  
It's intuitive, you don't have to try  
It comes naturally, mmmm it comes naturally

And it takes my breath away  
What you do, so naturally

You are the thunder and I am the lightening  
And I love the way you know who you are  
And to me it's exciting  
When you know its meant to be  
Everything comes naturally, it comes naturally  
When you're with me, baby"

** "Bella, great start on the video!" Martin said. I was back in LA, and I was shooting my new music video for Naturally. **

** "Thanks! I was thinking about having like a silver background behind me," I said and Martin thought about it.**

** "Perfect! Wonderful, will work on getting that," Martin said and I walked into my tent and saw Alice and Rosalie sitting on the couch talking. My Aunt Trudy had agreed to let them move in with us so I could have some company to keep me down to earth.**

** "How did it go today?" Alice asked giving me a hug and I sighed.**

** "I've had better days," I said and hugged Rosalie.**

** "Well you are a successful singer now. I can't believe how famous you are for only being 17." Rosalie said**

** "Yeah, I can't either," I said and sat down and began combing my hair again.**

** "So, Edward called while you were shooting your video?" Rosalie said and I looked back at her.**

** "What did you say?" I asked anxious to talk to my boyfriend.**

** "That you were busy and you would call back," Rosalie said and I grabbed my phone. I hadn't seen Edward in a year.**

** "It's tough being in a long distance relationship!" I said and Rosalie and Alice laughed.**

** "Then have him come visit!" they said and I sighed.**

** "Could he?" I asked and I dialed in his number and waited to hear his voice.**

** "Hello?" he asked and I knew he knew it was me.**

** "Hey babe!" I said**

** "This is Edward, not babe! You must have the wrong number!" he said laughing and I would have slapped him if I could.**

** "Funny! Sorry I couldn't take your call earlier I was shooting a music video for my song Naturally," I said and sat down.**

** "Oh it's cool. Listen I really miss you," he said and I smiled.**

** "I do too, um… Alice and Rosalie said that maybe you could come visit," I said and he didn't answer. "You still there?" I asked **

** "Yeah, um… I'll ask. I'm working really hard on a farm for Tanya's family," he said and I was instantly jealous.**

** "Tanya?" I asked and he laughed.**

** "Yeah, don't worry Bella. I'll ask for some time off and come visit. I have to go brush my horse before bed, my job at home. So I'll call you tomorrow," he said and I nodded.**

** "Okay, love you! Goodbye!" I said and then hung up.**

** "Who's Tanya?" Alice asked and I looked at them.**

** "Apparently someone he's working for. But he's going to asked for time off and then see if he can come visit!" I said trying to put Tanya out of my mind. Edward and I belonged together, no one could tear us apart.**

**A/N: I FINALLY GOT THE SEQUAL UP! I wrote this in like 10 minutes that's why it's short. Should Tanya have feelings for Edward? Should she try to pull Edward and Bella apart? Should Edward go see Bella? REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THESE QUESTIONS!**

**Song used: Naturally by Selena Gomez**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

**Chapter 2**

**Edward's POV**

** I was working in the barn at Tanya's house when my cell phone started ringing.**

** "Hello?" I asked waiting to hear Bella's beautiful voice.**

** "Hey babe!" she said**

** "This is Edward, not babe! You must have the wrong number!" I said laughing.**

** "Funny! Sorry I couldn't take your call earlier I was shooting a music video for my song Naturally," she said and I looked out to see if Tanya was coming.**

** "Oh it's cool. Listen I really miss you," I said.**

** "I do too, um… Alice and Rosalie said that maybe you could come visit," she said and I was to stunned to answer. "You still there?" she asked **

** "Yeah, um… I'll ask. I'm working really hard on a farm for Tanya's family," I said and meant it.**

** "Tanya?" she asked and I laughed. I knew she was jealous. **

** "Yeah, don't worry Bella. I'll ask for some time off and come visit. I have to go brush my horse before bed, my job at home. So I'll call you tomorrow," I said.**

** "Okay, love you! Goodbye!" she said and then hung up.**

** "EDDIE POO!" Tanya yelled and I groaned and walked out to face my doom.**

** "yes Tanya?" I asked and she smiled and hugged me.**

** "EWW! You smell like horse!" she said and I laughed sarcastically.**

** "Well I do work with horses," I said and she nodded then started running her fingers through her blonde hair.**

** "So… my parents are holding a party this weekend, you want to come? And be my date?" she asked and I sighed.**

** "Tanya, I've told you I'm dating Bella," I said and she groaned.**

** "But Eddie! She's in California! And she's a pop star, she'll dump you eventually!" Tanya said and I sighed.**

** "Look, Tanya I have to get home." I said and got in my car and drove off.**

**Bella's POV**

** "Bella, Edward called again! He said that Tanya's family is having a party and wondered if you could come!" Alice said and I thought about it.**

** "Call him! But tell him I can't go and I'll fly over there and surprise him!" I said and ran upstairs to begin packing.**

** "Can we come?" Alice asked and I yelled back,**

** "YES!" I said and shut my door to excited about going to Montana.**

** "Bella, what's this I hear about you going to Montana for the weekend?" Aunt Trudy asked coming in.**

** "Mom, Edward invited me to a party that his boss is having, I thought it would be okay," I said and she sighed.**

** "Bella honey, it's okay but in the future I would like you to ask me first," she said and I nodded,**

** "Sorry Aunt Trudy I'll remember that next time," I said and she walked out and I went to sleep.**

**Edward's POV**

** "Yeah Sorry Edward, she can't come," Alice said and I was crushed over the phone.**

** "But… wait why?" I asked and then Rosalie talked.**

** "Um… she's shooting a new video, very hectic! Even for us! But we'll talk to you soon!" Rosalie said and hung up. I shut my phone and sat down on the closest thing.**

** "Hey Edward, what's up man?" Emmett asked and I sighed and told him about Bella not coming.**

** "WHAT? I WANTED TO SEE ROSALIE!" He yelled and I sighed.**

** "I'm sorry dude, better tell Jasper!" I said and we walked around town to find Jasper. When we found him we told him.**

** "Man, but I got a call from Alice saying she'd see me tonight, what was that about?"**

** "I don't know," I said and walked back home.**

** "Hey Edward, there's something in the barn with the horses." my mom said when I got home and I went out to the barn and saw someone in a fire fighter's outfit brushing the horse that I had given to Bella.**

** "Hey um… that's my girlfriends horse, I don't think she needs a fire fighter," I said and the person went behind the horse and took the outfit off.**

** "I think she does!" Bella said and I smiled and sighed.**

** "Thought you weren't coming," I said and Bella smiled back.**

** "Well that was a little game I decided to play on you, Alice and Rosalie are at Emmett and Jasper's house." She said and walked over to me, I saw her outfit was a pair of blue jeans and yellow shirt.**

** "It wasn't very nice, I was this close to asking Tanya to her own party," I said and she was mad.**

** "Edward, if I hadn't have come I would have at least told you why," she said and wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.**

** "You don't think I smell like horse?" I asked and she looked at me.**

** "You do, but I love you anyway!" she said and I smiled and kissed her.**

**A/N: Crappy ending! I know! Next chapter will be about the party. Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

**Chapter 3**

** "Hey Bella, this is the dress you should wear to Tanya's party," my mom said coming in to my room.**

** "Mom, I love this dress!" I said feeling it and hugged her.**

** "I knew you would!" she said and left me to get dressed.**

** "Hey Bella, can I go to this party?" Andrew asked coming in.**

** "ANDREW!" I yelled and went to hug him.**

** "WOAH! No need for hugs!" he said trying to get out and I laughed.**

** "Of course you can come!" I said and he ran to his room to get ready. "Hey Andy how old are you?"**

** "I'm 15," he yelled back and closed his door. I shook my head and realized I had missed a lot of my brother's life.**

** "Hey Bella, hey Andy!" Edward said coming in. I saw Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice in the back of Edward's van.**

** "I thought you had a car," I said and hugged Edward.**

** "I do but they wanted me to give them a ride here so I thought I needed a new car, this is my mom's." he said and we walked out to the van.**

** "So Andy what's up?" Edward asked my kid brother and Andy shrugged.**

** "Nothing much, I just got bored so I thought why not go to the party," Andy said climbing into the van.**

** "BELLA! YOU LOOK BEAUTIFUL!" Alice yelled and I smiled and got in next to Rosalie and Emmett.**

** "Thanks, my mom found this." I said and then my cell phone started ringing.**

** "AH! It's Amber," I said and answered, "Hey what's up?" I asked.**

** "Uh don't try and be my friend, I just wanted to let you know someone got word that you were in Montana so now I'm flying out so we can see who's better. And I can take your fans,"**

** "Amber, I'm actually here just for relaxation. I don't want to have a singing contest with you this time," I said and she sighed.**

** "Whatever!" she said and hung up.**

** "What did the she-devil want?" Alice asked and I sighed.**

** "Does she still think she's taking your fans?" Rosalie asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah, sometimes I wish I had another identity so I wouldn't have to worry about her." I said and Alice sighed and then hugged Jasper.**

** "Here we are," Edward said stopping the van in front of a two story white house.**

** "Is this the barn?" I asked sarcastically and Edward laughed then opened my door and helped me out. "Maybe I shouldn't have worn heels," I said and Edward grabbed my hand.**

** "You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear and I smiled and waited for the others.**

** "EDDIE POO IS THAT YOU?" I heard a girl yell then saw a girl with blonde hair walking towards us in a short skirt, red shirt, and heels.**

** "I guess it's good I dressed like this!" I told Edward and he chuckled then turned to the girl.**

** "Oh, I see ms. Superstar decided to invite herself," the girl said, I assumed it was Tanya, and I could tell she hated me already.**

** "Actually Edward decided to invite me," I said and smiled.**

** "Come on guys!" Edward yelled at the others and we walked into Tanya's home.**

** "BELLA!" everyone screamed when I walked in.**

** "Do you know how to make an entrance or what?" Edward laughed and I nodded. **

** "Bella, it would be a pleasure if you sing for us!" Tanya said coming up.**

** "Oh I don't know; I just came this weekend for relaxation. I don't want to sing," I said.**

** "Please? I'm sure everyone wants to hear you!" Tanya said and then turned and I heard a chorus of 'please'.**

** "Fine, one song!" I said and hugged Edward reluctant to leave him alone with Tanya.**

** "YES! Ladies and Gentlemen Ms. Isabella Marie Swan is honoring us with her pleasure of singing!" Tanya said and then people clapped and she walked down next to Edward.**

** "Ok, um… this is a song I wrote last year when I was here trying to figure out who I really was." I said and looked back and started singing,**

**"**Do me a favor  
And tell me what you think about me  
Tell me how you want this to be  
Go out on a limb and just dream

Paint a picture  
Choose your colors extra wise  
Especially what you put on my mind  
Imagine what it be like to touch the sky, yeah, yeah

Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up  
Do you know it's good to feel so much

Whoa, you got my head in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream

I breathe your visions  
They pull me through the coldest of nights  
They steer me towards that moment in time  
When you show me what it means for you to be mine, yeah  
Whoa, oh you're giving me the will to try  
Do you know that there's happy in these eyes

Whoa, you got my head in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream

It's like my birthday  
Every time you look at me  
It's like the best thing  
Every time that you dream, yeah, yeah, yeah

Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up  
Do you know it's good to feel too much

Whoa, you got my head in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream

The more you dream about me the more that I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream,  
Dream"

** "ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" the crowd screamed and I saw Alice and Rosalie smile as if encouraging me.**

** "Um… any requests?" I asked and I wasn't surprised when Tanya said a slow song.**

** "CRAZIER!" I sighed knowing if I said anything she would just make me do it anyway.**

** "Look, Tanya, I understand if you like Edward. I mean what's not to like right? But you have to understand he's my boyfriend not yours," I said and she got annoyed.**

** "Look's like Ms. Bella's selfish."**

** "Selfish? Oh it's go time now!" I said and stepped off the stage but Alice stopped me.**

** "Bella, just sing and get it over with," Alice said and something in me snapped at my best friend.**

** "Alice, I can make my own decisions! If I don't want to sing then I won't! what I don't like is that no one cares if Tanya flirts with boyfriends! What is with you people? You know what I'll sing!" I said and started singing Crazier.**

"I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

_[Chorus:]_  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

_[Chorus]_

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier"

**I finished and saw Edward dancing with Tanya.**

**"I knew it!" I said into the mic and ran out the door.**

**A/N: Well wasn't Bella a little diva again? please review!**

**Songs used: Crazier by Taylor Swift and Dream by Miley Cyrus**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

**long A/N at the end of this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 4

** "Bella, you're home early!" my mom said when I walked in at 8.**

** "Yeah um… I didn't feel right being there," I said then she looked for Andy.**

** "Where's Andy?" she asked and I shrugged.**

** "Probably still at the party, Edward will bring him home later probably," I said and went upstairs and sat at my computer and saw a message from Martin,**

** "Hey Bella, listen I need 3 new songs for your new album breaking free," he typed and I sighed and nodded.**

** "I need to work on this," I said out loud and looked around my room, sometimes I wished I could have had the life I missed out on. I missed having a childhood; I chose my work over being a kid now I was facing the consequences. **

** "Bella! What was that at the party?" Andrew asked coming into my room breaking off my train of thought. **

** "Oh nothing," I said and turned back to my computer.**

** "That was not nothing! Edward's downstairs he wants to talk to you," Andrew said leaning against my door. **

** "Will you tell him I don't want to talk to him right now?" I asked and he frowned.**

** "Bella he's worried about you, he doesn't understand why you ran away. Just talk to him," Andy said and I shook my head.**

** "No, Andy you don't understand. I got jealous okay? Seeing Tanya dancing with Edward I got jealous! Ya know he could see her every day if he dated her! We have a long distance relationship, I guess deep down I'm afraid he'll leave me for someone else," I said looking down at the floor and feeling tears sting my eyes like I had sand in my eyes. **

** "Bella, I could never leave you," I heard a velvet voice say and I looked up and saw Edward at the door, "I love you silly girl! Tanya's my boss I would rather quit my job then date her!" he said walking towards me and I saw Andrew walk out.**

** "But she's beautiful, I mean I would understand if you liked her better than me!" I said and he ran his finger over my cheekbone, his touch was smooth and left my skin tingling wanting more.**

** "Bella she has the money that I earn but you have something far more important," he said and looked deep into my eyes and I got lost in his green eyes, "You have my heart, I could never love anyone but you," he said and kissed me putting his hand on my waist and pulling me towards him. **

** "I was so afraid Edward!" I said into his chest and he rubbed my back.**

** "Any new songs that you've written?" he asked trying to change the subject.**

** "Um… yeah, I've got this one new song I wrote called what's not to like. Want to hear it?" I asked and he nodded I sat down in my computer chair and grabbed my guitar and began singing.**

"When you're a superstar  
They know your name wherever you are  
Life is crazy and I like it  
Pictures in magazines  
Autographs and 90,000 screams  
Get the dream and then you live it

Oh, wouldn't you want that too?  
Who could blame you?  
Oh, cause what I say is true, oh yeah

When you're a VIP  
You get whatever you please  
What's not to like?  
The fans screaming your name  
All the fortune and fame  
What's not to, what's not, what's not to like?

Yeah, do, do, do, do, do  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Do, do, do, do, do

Life in the spotlight  
Designer clothes you wear one time  
Tell me, now who wouldn't love it?  
Hollywood celebrity  
Coast to coast, sold out every CD  
Loving every minute of it

Oh, wouldn't you want that too?  
Who could blame you?  
Oh, cause what I say is true, oh yeah

When you're a VIP  
You get whatever you please  
What's not to like?  
The fans screaming your name  
All the fortune and fame  
What's not to like?  
You party all the time  
You get to live the life  
What's not to, what's not, what's not to like?

Signing pictures 'till the end of the line  
Smiling every time {smiling every time}  
The song, you want to hear them sing it  
Feels good, gonna bring it  
Radios, live shows  
Be the star in movie roles  
Whoo, what's not to like?  
Oh, oh, oh, oh

When you're a VIP  
You get whatever you please  
What's not to like?  
The fans screaming your name  
All the fortune and fame  
Doesn't that sound nice?  
You party all the time  
You get to live the life {live the life}  
What's not to like?  
When you're a superstar  
Everyone knows who you are  
What's not to, what's not, what's not to like?

**"Well? What did you think?" I asked Edward and he nodded and smiled.**

** "I liked it, is that going to be on your new CD?" he asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah probably. Here's the list of what's going to be on it," I said and handed him the list.**

** "Well, you going back to LA Sunday right?" he asked looking down and I nodded.**

** "Yeah, I have to record songs and get the CD out by December," I said and then he looked at the time.**

** "Oh shoot! It's 9:00, I have to get home," he said and got up and started to walk out, I was still sitting at my computer but instead of facing him I was facing the computer.**

** "Bells?" he asked and I turned around and he walked over to me and hugged me.**

** "Love ya!" I said and he said the same then walked out. I let tears roll down my cheeks as I thought about what it would be like to live back home and give up music, what it would be like to be a normal girl. To have Edward close by whenever I needed him.**

**A/N: So this chapter was kind of a fluff chapter between Edward and Bella! Go vote on the poll on my page. I liked this chapter. Get me to 30 reviews? PLEASE! Oh for readers of From Jock to Mystery guy you may wonder why it's not on my profile I put a note before I deleted it but I guess no one looked at it. It's on Hollster09's profile so please read it on hers. It has been continued I just couldn't write it anymore because I got too busy! So go read it and review on the chapters you haven't read!**

**Songs used: What's not to like by Hannah Montana**


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Bella's POV**

**It had been 1 week since I flew back to LA and I missed Edward the entire time!**

** "Bella, it's time to go record your new songs!" Aunt Trudy said coming into my room and I nodded.**

** "Okay," I said and headed out to the recording studios.**

** "Listen Bella, I heard you were having a little bit of trouble leaving Montana and I noticed that Alice and Rosalie didn't come back with you. Why?" Aunt Trudy asked while we were on our way to the studio.**

** "Um… I felt that they should be able to be near their boyfriends so no one steals them from Alice and Rosalie,"**

** "So it's about Edward?" She asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah I didn't want to leave Aunt Trudy, I've loved being in LA, but I miss being around Edward, having him close whenever I needed him." I admitted and she nodded.**

** "We'll talk more about it later," she said as we walked up to the doors of the studio.**

** "BELLA! I hope I can hear some number 1's today!" Martin said and I nodded sadly. **

** "You will," I said half-heartedly and walked into the recording booth and began to sing,**

**"**"When you're a superstar  
They know your name wherever you are  
Life is crazy and I like it  
Pictures in magazines  
Autographs and 90,000 screams  
Get the dream and then you live it

When you're a VIP  
You get whatever you please  
What's not to like?  
The fans screaming your name  
All the fortune and fame  
What's not to, what's not, what's not to like?

Yeah, do, do, do, do, do  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Do, do, do, do, do

Life in the spotlight  
Designer clothes you wear one time  
Tell me, now who wouldn't love it?  
Hollywood celebrity  
Coast to coast, sold out every CD  
Loving every minute of it

Oh, wouldn't you want that too?  
Who could blame you?  
Oh, cause what I say is true, oh yeah"

** "Good song! Next one!" Martin said and I nodded.**

"I'd never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go to  
You open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before  
I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
But you came along and you changed everything

_[Chorus:]_  
You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm falling and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier

I've watched from a distance as you made life your own  
Every sky was your own kind of blue  
And I wanted to know how that would feel  
And you made it so real  
You showed me something that I couldn't see  
You opened my eyes  
And you made me believe

_[Chorus]_

Baby you showed me what living is for  
I don't wanna hide anymore  
Oh oh

You lift my feet off the ground  
You spin me around  
You make me crazier, crazier  
Feels like I'm fallin' and I am lost in your eyes  
You make me crazier, crazier, crazier"

** "That was beautiful!" Martin said and I smiled.**

** "Thanks, it's for my boyfriend!" I said and walked out of the booth.**

** "Bella, you have a concert in Seattle in 2 hours," Aunt Trudy said and I was confused.**

** "What concert?" I asked then my phone went off, "Oh hey I have a concert in Seattle in 2 hours!"**

** "Nothing gets passed you!" She said and I sighed.**

** "THANK YOU SEATTLE! YOU ARE AWESOME!" I yelled as I got into my limo.**

** "Let's go driver!" Aunt Trudy said and then I sighed and tried to go to sleep but my phone rang.**

** "Hello?" I asked exhausted.**

** "Hey Bella, you okay?" Edward asked and I immediately perked up. **

** "Yes, just got done with a concert in Seattle so I'm exhausted!" I said and he chuckled.**

** "Yeah you sound tired, I wish we could go on a date there's a new movie out that looks pretty cool,"**

** "Oh really what?" I asked**

** "That new Cirque Du Freak movie," he said and I sighed,**

** "I know I want to see that, but I'm crazy booked, I have a concert tomorrow in Texas so I'm packing tonight and we're getting on the bus at 5 then driving to San Antonio!" I said and he sighed.**

** "Too bad, I've heard it's good," he said and I sighed wishing I could see it with him.**

** "Yeah me too, I have to go Edward" I said and hung up and went to sleep on the ride home.**

**A/N: I'm sorry it's a crappy chapter! I'll have more songs in the next chapter. Get me to 35 reviews please? PLEASE!**

** Songs used: What's not to like by Hannah Montana and Crazier by Taylor Swift**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

"Bella, it's time to wake up!" I heard Aunt Trudy saying I groaned and then looked at my clock and saw it was 4:56.

"NO!" I yelled and covered my head with the pillows then felt the cover being pulled off of me.

"5 MORE MINUTES?"

"NO! Bella get up and get on the bus you can sleep when you are on the bus!"

"FINE!" I yelled and grabbed my bag that I had packed the night before and ran out the door to the bus.

"Hello Ms. Swan! Ready to go to TX?" the bus driver asked and I nodded and smiled a forced smile.

"Ok Bella, now you can go back to sleep!" Aunt Trudy said then went back to her computer.

"Ok wake me up when we get there!" I said and went to sleep.

Dream

"Edward, I love you!" I yelled but he didn't seem to hear me, he was looking straight ahead of him where I saw a familiar girl with blonde hair wearing a red silk dress.

"TANYA! MY LOVE!" he screamed and she turned to face him and smiled.

"No Edward I'm your love!" I screamed but he still didn't hear me. I watched in horror as she ran to him and put her arms around his neck and kissed him. I wanted to run and rip her away from him and tell her he was mine. But something kept me glued to my spot.

"NO EDWARD!" I screamed and this time he heard me and looked at me.

"I can't believe I dated her, I loved her and she forgot me. She was always too busy," he said and I wanted to cry.

"No I haven't forgotten you! I would never forget you," I said feeling tears crawl down my face.

"Let's go!" Tanya said looking back at Edward. They intertwined their hands then walked away. I fell to my knees as tears poured down my face like a waterfall.

"Edward, please don't do this! I'm sorry I'm sorry!" it was meant to be yelling but it came out as a whisper.

End of Dream

"Bella! Bella! Wake up! We're here!" I heard Aunt Trudy say. My eyes opened and my cheeks were wet. "Honey were you crying?"

"Yes, in my dream," I said and got up and went to the restroom and saw my cheeks were red along with my eyes. I splashed water on my face and went back to the front of the bus that was parked in front of the AT&T center and grabbed my phone and dialed Edward's number, I had to talk to him.

"Hello?" he answered and I could hear I had woken him up.

"Hi Edward it's me. I'm sorry to wake you up but I had to talk to you!" I said and he sighed.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked and I sighed.

"I had a nightmare! You were with Tanya and you said I forgot you and that I was too busy for you! But I had to tell you I haven't forgotten you and my next stop is in Montana I wanna go to see a movie with you!" I said all in one breath.

"Bella I know you haven't forgotten me. I read online your next stop is in Oklahoma," he said and I shrugged.

"I can make my next stop Montana if I want to!" I said and he laughed.

"Bella, sweetheart, how many times do I have to tell you that I will not leave you for her? I love you! Not Tanya," he said and I believed him.

"Ok," I said and sighed, "I love you, bye!" I said and hung up and looked around me. Wasn't this the life I wanted? If so why did I feel so alone and unloved?

"Bella, you know what songs you are going to sing?" Aunt Trudy asked and I sighed and shrugged. I was sitting at my table looking into my mirror trying to make myself get ready for my concert that was in 3 hours. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Aunt Trudy," I said wishing she would just leave.

"Okay, well you need to write the list of songs you are going to sing and give them to the band," she said and I nodded and got a piece of paper to write down the songs.

'Let's do this, Nobody's Perfect, I miss you, Butterfly Fly Away.'

I stopped at the last one and remembered when I wrote it, it was supposed to be my dad and me singing a duet but it was cut short when my dad died in a house fire, I still remember it like it was yesterday.

Flashback

_"Daddy, when I get home we practice!" I said yelling out the car window as my mom drove away. I watched as my dad became a little dot in the rearview mirror, my dad was my best friend. My mom worked late at the diner so my dad put me to bed and did most of the work._

_ "Ok Bella, is that everything?" my mom asked as we left the store with a trunk full of groceries I looked over everything and nodded._

_ "YES!" I shouted and got in the front seat._

_ "Ok here we go!" my mom said and drove to our house. When we got there I knew immediately something was wrong. I saw smoke and fire trucks, police cars, and ambulance at our house._

_ "DADDY!" I screamed and my mom stopped the car and jumped out, I did the same._

_ "Excuse me, there was a man in the house!" my mom said to the firemen and they looked at me and so did my mom. "Bella, go away,"_

_ "NO!" I screamed and searched for my dad, "DADDY?" I screamed and no one answered._

_ "I'm sorry Ma'am there was no survivors," the firemen said and my mom screamed and started crying._

End of Flashback

I lost my best friend that day. I looked at a picture on my desk of my dad and me and he was holding the guitar and I was on his lap. I sighed and began putting make-up I only had an hour left to get ready and I knew how fast that would go by.

"Showtime," Aunt Trudy said coming in. I nodded and walked out.

A/N: How was it? I almost started crying when I was writing about Bella's dad dying, luckily I didn't. please Review! Could you get me to 40 reviews?


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7

"BELLA! BELLA! BELLA!" the fans screamed I could hear them from backstage and I was handing my band the list of songs I wrote down and then we did a breathing drill when the fans started screaming louder so I sighed and looked towards the curtain.

"Let's go guys!" I said and my band walked out and began to play Let's do this.

"I rode all night on a big 'ol bus  
You came a long way to be with us  
You pay good money to see a show  
Yeah let's get ready cause here we go  
Get on your feet cause I'm plugged in  
So come on let's do this

I turn it on, I crank it up  
I'll show you all what I'm made of  
I'll get loud, I'll wear it out  
I'll bring the roof in this house down  
I know just what you came here for  
And I want to hear you scream this more  
Get on your feet, you know you can't resist"

** "YEAH! WHOOO!" people screamed and I sighed and decided to skip a song and go to I miss you.**

** "Ya know this song I'm going to sing has double meanings for me, I miss my boyfriend who's back in Montana. Then I miss my dad who died when I was 12. This next song I sing is actually dedicated to him," I said and looked back at my band and they started playing 'I miss you'**

_"Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la_

You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms

I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me

[CHORUS:]  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you

You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast

[CHORUS]

I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me"

**The crowd went wild, I smiled to myself and hoped that Edward was watching on TV and that my dad was smiling down from Heaven and he was proud of me.**

** "Thanks, I'll take a short break and in the meantime why don't you go get you a good pretzel and a drink. BACK IN A FEW!" I screamed and walked behind the curtains.**

** "Great job! You were terrific!" Aunt Trudy said and patted me on the back as I walked to my dressing room to change outfits.**

** "Thanks, I was thinking I should wear jeans and a t-shirt as I sing Butterfly fly away. It was how I dressed when I was with my dad," I said and she nodded.**

** "I know how much you miss your dad, I do too. He was my brother and my best friend. You remind me of him so much," Aunt Trudy said and I nodded.**

** "I do?"**

** "Yeah, you have his eyes and you smile like he did, when I see you for just a second I'm seeing my brother," she said and I saw tears on the verge.**

** "Aunt Trudy, I love you!" I said and wrapped my arms around her in a hug.**

** "I love you too darling!" she said and then her phone rang ruining the moment.**

** "Hello? Oh okay!" she said smiling then looked at me. "I love you so much you have a special crowd in the front row.**

** "NO WAY! THANK YOU AUNT TRUDY!" I screamed and ran to get changed and hurried back on stage hugging Aunt Trudy as I went by.**

** "HEY GUYS!" I screamed and looked down and saw my mom, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Andy sitting in the front audience. I looked back at my band and decided to sing Dream after Butterfly fly away.**

** "Most of ya'll know what happened to my dad, and this next song is a song we were going to sing together. So daddy this song is for you," I said and was handed my acoustic guitar and a stool to sit on and began singing,**

**"**You tucked me in,  
Turned out the light  
kept me safe and sound at night  
little girls depend on things like that

Brush my teeth and combed my hair  
had to drive me everywhere  
you were always there when I looked back

You had to do it all alone  
Make a living, make a home  
Must have been as hard as it could be

And when I couldn't sleep at night  
Scared things wouldn't turn out right  
you would hold my hand and sing to me

Caterpillar in the tree, how you wonder who you'll be  
can't go far but you can always dream  
Wish you may and wish you might  
don't you worry hold on tight.  
I promise you there will come a day  
Butterfly Fly Away  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)

Got your wing now you can't stay  
Take those dreams and make them all come true  
Butterfly Fly Away (butterfly fly away)  
We been waiting for this day  
All along you know just what to do  
Butterfly, Butterfly, Butterfly,  
Butterfly Fly Away"

**I felt a tear go down my cheeks as I finished the song but I wiped it away and someone got the stool and my guitar and I turned to my band and mouthed Dream. I griped the Mic and said,**

** "Ok guys this is going to be the last song so enjoy it," I said and they began playing Dream,**

**"**Do me a favor  
tell me what you think about me  
Tell me how you want this to be  
Go out on a limb and just dream

Paint a picture  
Choose your colors extra wise  
Especially what you put on my mind  
Imagine what it'd be like to touch the sky, yeah, yeah

Whoa oh, your thoughts are gonna pick me up  
Did you know it's good to feel so much

Whoa, you got my head in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more that I believe  
That nothings evers out of reach  
So dream, dream, dream

I breathe your visions  
They pull me through the coldest of nights  
They steer me t'wards that moment in time  
When you show what it means for you to be mine, yeah

Whoa, oh, you're giving me the will to try  
Do you know that there's happy in these eyes

Whoa, you got my heads in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more that I believe  
That nothings evers out of reach  
So, dream dream dream

Ha, It's like my birthday,  
Everytime you look at me  
It's like the best day  
Everytime that you dream, yeah, yeah, yeah

Whoa, your thoughts are gonna pick me up  
Do you know that its good to feel too much  
MUCH!

Whoa, you got my heads in the clouds  
Whoa, you got me thinking out loud  
The more you dream about me the more that I believe  
That nothings evers out of reach  
So, dream dream

Dream,Dream

The more you dream about me the more I believe  
That nothing's ever out of reach  
So, dream, dream, dream"

** "THANK YOU SAN ANTONIO! I LOVE YOU! GOOD NIGHT!" I said waving and walked behind the curtains and out the stage door and down to the front row.**

** "I MISSED YOU!" I screamed and wrapped my arms around Edward's neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist and picked me up off the ground.**

** "I missed you too." He said and kissed me.**

**A/N: YAY SHE SAW EDWARD! so heres the deal I need a beta. If you are interested please Review or Pm me telling me so. Also Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Bella's POV**

"**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" I screamed hugging him again.**

"**Your Aunt flew us in!" Alice said and I smiled.**

"**AH!" I said and then Andy walked up.**

"**Hey sis!" he said and I ruffled his hair.**

"**Hey kid! What's up?" I asked and he shrugged.**

"**All my friends want your autograph!" He said and I laughed then hugged everyone.**

"**MOMMY!" I screamed and hugged her and she ran her fingers over my cheeks.**

"**I remember you writing that song with your dad, you were 13. I started crying. Your brother was barely a month old when your dad died." Mom said putting her hand on my brother's hair.**

"**How long are ya'll here for?"**

"**A few days. We decided we could walk around town with the superstar!" Rosalie said and everyone laughed.**

"**Thank you Trudy for letting us come!" my mom said to her sister. She smiled and hugged mom.**

"**Of course, she's your daughter. I've just raised her as my daughter while she pursues her singing career." Aunt Trudy said.**

"**GROUP HUG!" I said and enforced it. **

"**BELLA! Can I have your autograph?" a little girl with blonde hair said, coming up to me with a note pad and a camera.**

"**Let me guess you want a picture to?" I asked and she nodded shyly. "Course sweetie!" I said and signed her notepad then grabbed the camera and handed it to Edward "Take a picture will you, love?" I asked and he nodded.**

"S**ure, hon." He said and took the picture.**

"**THANK YOU!" the girl screamed and ran off.**

"**That was sweet Bells." Edward said wrapping his arms around my waist.**

"**Yeah, I do it all the time!" I said and kissed him.**

"**OKAY! Other people here! Where are we staying?" Alice said and I looked at Aunt Trudy.**

"**They could stay in the bus it's huge!" I said and Edward laughed.**

"**Okay." he said and we all walked out to my bus.**

"**WORLD TOUR!" I yelled when we walked on. "That's my bus driver, Mark. That is where I sleep and that's the back room where ya'll can sleep." I said and looked back at my bed.**

"**You tired?" Rosalie asked and I nodded.**

"**Yeah it was a long show tonight! I think I'm going to turn in. Good night!" I said and went ****and climbed in bed. It wasn't 30 minutes later Edward moved the curtain back and kissed me on the cheek, I guess he thought I was asleep.**

"**I love you my sweet Isabella," he said and left. When I knew he was gone I touched the spot he kissed and smiled then went to sleep.**

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry the chapter was so short! I have a Beta now RozzLuvzEmmett she's a great writer! Check out her work! So anyway thanks for the reviews and keep them coming they always make me smile or make my day better.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Bella's POV**

"**Edward, you wanna walk around town with us?" I asked Edward, we were sitting in my bus eating breakfast. It was 9 in the morning and Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Andy, and myself wanted to walk around.**

"**Sure," he said taking one more bite of his cereal then got up and hugged me.**

"**We'll be back later!" I screamed as we walked off the bus and started walking around. "Where do you wanna go?" I asked everyone.**

"**THE ALAMO!" Alice screamed and we started walking in the direction of the Alamo.**

"**Looks like we are just in time for a tour!" I said and we quickly joined the tour group.**

"**The Alamo served as a home to missionaries and their Indian converts for 70 years." the tour guide said, then a woman holding a child raised her hand,**

"**How many Texans died?"**

"**Approximately 150." he replied**

"**What happened to Santa Anna?" Andy asked which made people turn and look at him and see me.**

"**IT'S BELLA!" A girl screamed, then people started screaming all around me. I held up my hand and it went quiet.**

"**Guys, today I'm not a pop star, I'm a normal girl learning history. My brother asked a question." I said, "Now go ahead," the tour guide nodded,**

"**Santa Anna, after his victory here he accompanied a wing of his army on it's march into east TX. By March 1839 he was president once again, an office he held 6 times before being driven from Mexican politics in 1854. He died a pauper in Mexico City 1876," everyone nodded when he was done.**

"**Let's go to the Souvenir shop!" Alice said and I laughed.**

"**Even away from home you have to shop!" I said and she smiled and nodded proudly. After Alice bought a Alamo bracelet, I love Texas charm, and a Alamo pin we left.**

"**Lets see there is the river walk, Sea World, Fiesta TX left. We should save Sea World for Tomorrow," I said and Edward nodded grabbing my hand.**

"**Lets skip the river walk and go to Fiesta TX," Emmett said and we walked to Fiesta TX.**

"**BOOMERANG!" Andy screamed when we walked in, we nodded and got in line.**

"**Bells you want me to sit next to you?" Edward asked and I nodded, "My lamb needs protecting!" he said and Emmett made gagging noises as we got on and I sat next to Edward,**

"**Ready?" the man said and everyone nodded as we started off.**

"**You going to be on?" Edward asked grabbing my hand. I smiled as we were sent through multiple loops & a corkscrew then did it again backwards. I screamed the entire time and Edward laughed at me.**

"**What now?" Jasper asked**

"**THE SCREAM!" Rosalie said and I groaned.**

"**Bella, you want to sit this one out?" Edward asked wrapping his arm around my waist.**

"**No, I'll be fine," I said and we walked to the scream.**

"**Ok everyone in?" the man said and we all nodded. "HOLD ON TIGHT, THIS RIDE HAS NO FLOORS!" he screamed **

"**Here we go!" Andy said. He was sitting next to me as we went up 20 stories over the park. "LOOK BELLA!" Andy screamed pointing out.**

"**Andy careful," I said and looked down which was a mistake but I sat back and then we plummeted back to the ground at dizzying speed.**

"**You okay Bells?" Edward asked as we got off.**

"**I think I'm going to throw up!" I said and headed to a bathroom.**

**When I got back out I saw Edward was the only one waiting for me.**

"**Where did everyone else go?" I asked as I grabbed his hand. I was surprised no one was running up asking for my autograph.**

"**To ride the Poltergeist, they thought you needed to sit one out," he said and wrapped his arm around my shoulder.**

"**I have to admit, I don't think I could have gone on another ride." I said and he laughed.**

"**They said they would meet us here," he said and we sat down and waited.**

"**BELLA! YOU MISSED AN EXCITING RIDE!" Emmett said when they came out; he was going into detail being interrupted every time.**

"**We went through jaw dropping twists and turns!" Alice said**

"**We got hurled into action to begin," Emmett said**

"**THEN IT LOOPED IN, OUT, OVER, UNDER AT DIZZYING SPEEDS!" Andy screamed.**

"**Guys can we ride the gully washer? I mean its hot," I said and everyone nodded.**

"**Sure!" We all said and headed off.**

"**I'm sorry guys that I didn't ride the Poltergeist, I don't think I could have gone on it." I said and Alice gave me a hug.**

"**We forgive you!" **

"**Thanks Alice!" I said and we got into the ride and I sat next to Edward.**

"**Hope you get hit by the waterfall!" Emmett said and I laughed.**

"**I DO TOO!" I screamed and Edward shook his head.**

"**I DON'T WANT TO GET WET!" he screamed and I slapped him.**

"**That's the point of this ride!" I said and he shrugged. We hit rocks and Alice and Rosalie got splashed with water. When it came to the waterfall I smiled as I wished for it to hit all of us, but sadly I knew that wouldn't happen. In the end Alice and Rosalie got hit and Alice groaned.**

"**YES!" Jasper said and I laughed. This was a day I wouldn't ever forget.**

"**We should get going," I said as we got off the ride and started walking back to the AT&T centre back to my bus.**

"**Did you have fun?" my mom asked when we got on and we all nodded.**

"**Yeah it was a blast! Tomorrow we are going to sea world." I said and my mom shared a look with my aunt.**

"**No honey, we got a call from your bus you have to keep on touring starting tomorrow," my mom said and I groaned I hated my life!**

**A/N: HEY! How was it? I loved this chapter! I did research for the Alamo then the rides at Fiesta TX. It was great.**


	10. Chapter 12

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

** "Hey Bella," Edward said coming into my room and giving me a kiss.**

** "Hi, I wish we didn't have to leave," I said and he nodded and wrapped his arm around me.**

** "Me too, I have to go back to work," he said and groaned. I thought about him with Tanya and the idea made me scared. "Don't worry I wouldn't ever leave you for Tanya," **

** "Okay," I said and wrapped my arms around his neck.**

** "Edward, you in there?" I heard my mom ask and then walk in.**

** "Hi Mrs. Swan," Edward said politely and got up. I grabbed his hand and he squeezed mine.**

** "We're going to Montana. I called Mr. Bud and he said that you could do a concert there, that way you can spend a little more time with Edward.**

** "Okay," I said and Edward walked out of my room so I could get dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror and wondered why people loved me so much; I wasn't that great. I can't help but wonder what I would be doing right now if I hadn't become famous.**

** "Hi Bella," Alice said when I walked in and saw her and Edward playing cards. I smiled and sat on Edward's lap. He put his arms around my waist and continued to play.**

** "You okay Bella?" Emmett asked coming in and sitting down next to Alice.**

** "Yeah, I guess," I said and put my head on Edward's shoulder.**

** "So you have a concert in Montana now?" Rosalie asked and I nodded.**

** "Yeah,"**

** "I wonder what Tanya will do, Edward you have her number?" Alice asked and Edward shook his head.**

** "Huh. I'm going to call your mom and have her tell Tanya," Alice said and called Edward's mom.**

** "Hi, Mrs. Cullen! Can you tell Tanya that we are on our way to Montana and that Bella is going to do a concert there, Bella would really like for her to come, THANKS!" Alice said and hung up.**

** "I don't want her to come!" I said and Edward laughed.**

** "Of course you do, we are going to pull a prank on her!" Alice said and began to laugh wickedly.**

** "Alice, what kind of prank?" I asked nervous.**

** "We are just going to say that you and Edward are getting married,"**

** "Alice, you do realize that your prank could cost me my job right?" Edward said and Alice shrugged.**

** "I know, but Bella…." I cut her off before she could say anything else.**

** "Alice, if the press gets this they will eat it up," I said and she nodded.**

** "I'm sorry," she said and I walked off.**

** "Bella, you okay?" my mom asked coming in and I shook my head.**

** "No, mom what would my life have been like if I had chosen to stay in Montana and be a regular girl?" I asked and she sat next to me on my bed.**

** "I don't know honey, I do know that you wouldn't be in this bus, you wouldn't be famous," my mom said and stroked my hair.**

** "I love you mom!" I said and hugged her and she hugged back.**

** "I love you too darling," she said and I got up.**

** "I guess we should be getting to Montana soon huh?" I said and she nodded.**

** "Yeah, I think we are about an hour away. You know the driver drives crazy," she said and I laughed.**

** "I wish I could take a break from singing and be a regular kid, I wanna go to school with Edward. I was only in school with him when I was being a diva and he didn't like me to much," I said and she nodded.**

** "Maybe after you finish your tour you could come to Montana for a while and be a kid again," my mom said and I shook my head and sighed.**

** "I can't mom. Everywhere I go fans'll surround me. My dreams of being a regular kid are over," I said and she nodded and walked to the door.**

** "How many days until your birthday?" she said pausing before walking out.**

** "3," I said and I completely forgot about my birthday.**

** "I thought it was on September 13," my mom said and I nodded.**

** "Yeah it is but today's the 10th of September,"**

** "Are you sure?" my mom asked and I grabbed my phone and saw the date was the 13th.**

** "Today's my birthday," I said and she laughed.**

** "Nothing gets past you, come into the kitchen," she said and I followed her where I saw a birthday cake and presents.**

** "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone screamed and I smiled.**

** "I've been so busy I can't believe I forgot my birthday!" I said and could feel myself turning red.**

** "It's okay, you've been busy!" Aunt Trudy said and then handed me a present.**

** "Who's this from?" I asked and it was from my mom and Aunt Trudy.**

** "Hope you like it," my mom said and I quickly tore the paper off and saw a silk black dress with black boots.**

** "I love it!" I said trying to remember how to breathe.**

** "I knew she would, I helped them pick it out!" Alice said and I hugged my mom and Aunt Trudy.**

** "Next mine," Alice said and handed me a small package. I opened it and saw a charm bracelet with an 18 dangling from it.**

** "I love it, I'll need new charms now," I said and looked at Alice, "Help me put it on?" she nodded and fastened it around my wrist. I unwrapped all the others and found I got more jewelry and clothes than anything. I finished and looked at Edward.**

** "I didn't get anything from you," I said and he laughed.**

** "I gave you me!"**

** "Well I love you but I would like something," I said and he laughed.**

** "Okay come with me," he said and grabbed my hand and led me to my room away from everyone else.**

** "I love you Bella," he said and kissed me and I kissed him back with everything I had and wrapped my arms around his neck. **

** "I love you too," I said and he led me to the bed and sat down.**

** "Bella, I know we are to young to get married but I can give you this," he said and held out his hand and opened it and I saw a ring. "It's a promise ring," **

** "Edward," I breathed and he put it on my finger.**

** "Bella, I promise once we are old enough I will marry you," he said and kissed me again. This was birthday I wouldn't forget.**

**A/N: How was it? get me to 70 reviews please!**


	11. Chapter 13

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

* * *

**Chapter 11 **

** "Hey Edward, you ready to go home?" I asked Edward as we drove up to his house and he sighed and grabbed his stuff.**

** "No," he said and looked at me, "But I have to," he said and hugged me then kissed me. We had dropped everyone else off first because I begged too. I decided just to leave Montana and not do a concert. The longer I put off saying goodbye to Edward the harder it would be.**

** "I love you," I said as he walked off and back to his life.**

** "Are you going to be okay?" Aunt Trudy asked me and I sighed and said,**

** "No, if I can't be with Edward 24/7 then no. As long as I know that we're dating and everything is fine then I guess I'll be okay," I said and walked back to my room.**

** "Hey Bella, we need to go shoot a music video," Aunt Trudy said interrupting me from my drawing.**

** "Okay," I said and closed my sketchbook and walked out.**

** "Okay, here we go!" I said and watched as they added a background and I looked and saw the camera in front of me.**

** "Bella, just say whenever you're ready," The cameraman said and I nodded.**

** "I'm ready," I said and started walking towards the camera.**

**"**I can almost see it  
That dream I'm dreaming but  
There's a voice inside my head sayin,  
You'll never reach it,  
Every step I'm taking,  
Every move I make feels  
Lost with no direction  
My faith is shaking but I  
Got to keep trying  
Got to keep my head held high

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing,  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes they knock me down but  
No I'm not breaking  
The pain I'm knowing  
But these are the moments that  
I'm going to remember most yeah  
Just got to keep going  
And I,  
I got to be strong  
Just keep pushing on,

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

There's always going to be another mountain  
I'm always going to want to make it move  
Always going to be an uphill battle,  
Sometimes you going to have to lose,  
Ain't about how fast I get there,  
Ain't about what's waiting on the other side  
It's the climb

Keep on moving  
Keep climbing  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about  
It's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith  
Keep your faith"

**The video started with me singing, ****"I can almost see it, that dream I'm dreaming" in a black background with a single blue violet spotlight. It suddenly switches scenes, I'm seen walking down a road in order to climb the mountain holding a brown leather suit case. In the other scenario, I pick up the guitar and starts playing it.****She then picks a up a rose that was on the path, smells it and throws it away. Near the end I'm seen on the top of the mountian finishing the video.**

** "Bella, that was good. That's a wrap people!" the director said and I smiled and threw my hands in the air. **

** "YES!" I said and climbed in the limo to go home. **

** "Oh, I just want to sleep for 10 years!" I said and Aunt Trudy laughed.**

** "Sorry you can't yet," she said and I looked at her shocked.**

** "What? Why?"**

** "Did you forget about your concert in Seattle in 2 hours?" she asked and I was confused.**

** "What concert?" I asked and my phone beeped reminding me of a concert in Seattle in 2 hours. "Oh I have a concert in Seattle in 2 hours!" Aunt Trudy laughed.**

** "Nothing gets past you," she said.**

**After concert**

** "I LOVE YOU SEATTLE! YOU ARE THE BEST AUDIENCE IN THE WORLD!" I shouted as I got in the limo.**

** "let's go driver!"Aunt Trudy said and I put my seat belt on.**

** "Now I am going home and sleeping for 8 hours and never waking up!" I said and Aunt Trudy laughed.**

** "You earned it, you need to be refreshed for your pet adoption tomorrow," she said and again I was confused.**

** "What pet adoption?" I asked and again my phone went off reminding me I was hosting a pet adoption tomorrow. "oh hey I'm hosting a pet adoption tomorrow,"**

** "Really?" she asked and I rolled my eyes and looked at my calender. **

** "Aunt Trudy next week is Edward's birthday. I really would like to go for him," I said and she nodded.**

** "Okay, when?"**

** "His birthday's on Thursday so I thought we could fly in Wednesday," I said and she nodded again.**

** "Okay," she said and I sighed. Tomorrow was the pet adoption then next week I would see Edward again. just one week left.**

**A/N: How was it? please send me ideas! PLEASE! I'm running low. Review!**


	12. Chapter 14

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"**And this is Trixie," I said, holding up a dog and showing it to the camera. "And there are plenty of dogs like Trixie looking for good homes. So ask your parents because this is a big responsibility," I said and someone came and got her and gave me a new dog to support.**

"**Aunt Trudy we should get a dog!" I said and she nodded and I got up and picked a dog.**

"**Awww! This one is so cute!" she said pointing to a little Yorkie pup that was getting a lot of attention, but a chihuahua puppy was cuter and wasn't getting any attention.**

"**Aunt Trudy look at that one," I said pointing to it and she sighed.**

"**Awww, get it Bella," she said and I nodded and picked it up.**

"**Hey little puppy, what's your name?" I asked and started petting it and then saw a camera crew getting pictures of us. I could see the headline now, "Bella Swan adopts cute puppy," I laughed at the thought of it and rubbed my new puppy.**

"**What's his name Bella?" a interviewer asked me and I thought about it.**

"**How about…." I thought about it and finally decided on "Angel," I said because she was white and her ears looked like wings.**

"**Come on Bella, let's take Angel to her new home," Aunt Trudy said and I saw a dog that Edward would have loved.**

"**Aunt Trudy can I get Edward a dog for his birthday?" I asked and she nodded and I picked up a Yorkie puppy that was a scamp.**

"**What's this one's name?"**

"**Scamp," I said proudly and Aunt Trudy carried Angel and I carried Scamp.**

At home

"**Okay, Angel can sleep in my room!" I said and took her to my room.**

"**What about Scamp?" Aunt Trudy asked and I thought about it.**

"**He can sleep in my room too," I said and Aunt Trudy laughed and carried Scamp up to my room.**

"**Okay Angel, I will be right back. I'm going to get a box for you two to sleep in," I said and shut the door and ran down to the garage.**

"**Aunt Trudy do we have a box for the puppies?" I asked and she nodded and grabbed a box from the corner. "Thanks!" I said and ran back up to my room where Scamp and Angel were playing. "So cute!" I said and could only imagine what Edward's reaction would be for me getting him a puppy. I quickly put an old blanket in their and picked Angel up and put her in. she barked and I laughed. It was so cute. A little bark but thought she could handle anything. I looked around for Scamp and saw him playing with one of my socks.**

"**Scamp NO!" I said and he looked at me and barked a bigger bark than Angels. Again it was cute. "Come here Scamp," I said and he came to me running but then tripped by his own feet. "Edward is going to love you," I said and picked him up and hugged him than put him in the box with Angel.**

"**Bella, it's 10:15, you need to go to bed," Aunt Trudy called up and I nodded.**

"**OKAY! NIGHT!" I yelled down stairs and changed into my PJs and turned off my light. I woke up at 1:00 AM to a dog nibbling on my fingers. "SCAMP!" I said and he looked up at me and continued to lick my fingers. "No," I said and put him back in the box which he quickly jumped out of and back onto my bed. I did the same thing for about 5 times before I finally decided to put him in my bathroom and shut the door. He cried for 2 hours before finally realizing I wouldn't let him out. I could finally get to sleep and be ready for the flight to Edward's tomorrow.**

Next morning.

"**Bella, get the puppies and let's go," Aunt Trudy said and I nodded and grabbed Angel and Scamp and hurried onto my own jet.**

"**I hope Edward likes his present," I said and Aunt Trudy smiled.**

"**It's from you. Of course he'll like it," Aunt Trudy said and I held Angel on my lap and loved her. I could already tell she was going to be a spoiled puppy. "Have you seen the paper?" Aunt Trudy asked me and I shook my head and she tossed it to me where I saw the headline.**

"**Bella Swan adopts cute puppy," I laughed then read what they wrote. "The teen singer was at the pet adoption yesterday and adopted not one but two dogs. She adopted a cute little Chihuahua and named it Angel, then a Yorkie named Scamp. Word is one's a present. For who? None other than her boyfriend Edward Cullen. Who is Edward Cullen some may ask. Well he is a farm boy raised in Montana, he's 18 and some question about that ring on Bella's left ring finger. Are they engaged? Find out next week," I finished with my mouth hanging open.**

"**They think I'm engaged?" I asked and Aunt Trudy nodded.**

"**Great," I said and she laughed.**

"**Don't worry Bella by next week everyone will forget about this," I could only hope what she was saying was true. But it's Hollywood- they are always hooked on the latest gossip for their favorite singers/stars.**

"**BELLA!" Edward screamed when he saw me get off my jet.**

"**EDDIE!" I screamed and hugged him then looked at Aunt Trudy who was carrying Scamp and Angel.**

"**Puppies?" he asked and I sighed and nodded.**

"**Happy birthday, I got you a puppy!" I said and he smiled.**

"**Which one's mine?" he asked and I smiled and grabbed Scamp.**

"**His name's Scamp!" I said and he held him and I smiled. "He looks just like you, he has the same ruffled hair!" **

"**He does doesn't he?" He asked then loved his new dog.**

"**Edward, we have a problem," I said and his smile faded as I showed him the paper.**

"**They think we're engaged?" He asked and I nodded.**

"**What are we going to do?" I asked and he shrugged.**

"**I don't know. We'll make it through this. We always do," he said and hugged me. Little did we know that our picture was being taken that moment.**

**A/N: GASP! What is going to happen with the picture? Will the press twist words? STAY TUNED TO FIND OUT! Oh get me to 75 reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 15

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

** "Bella, get up! Read this article!" Aunt Trudy said coming into my room. We were still in Montana and I went to sleep late the night before.**

** "What? I don't want to read!" I cried and she tossed the paper to me anyway.**

** "Tying the knot?" I asked and she nodded and I read the article, "The picture dispaled to the right is none other than the teen singer and her heart-throb Edward Cullen are seen hugging and kissing. Some say that they are deciding on the date. When you may ask? June 30th. And we will be there with all the details,"**

** "ENGAGED?" I yelled and Aunt Trudy nodded. "I have to talk to Edward. The press is blowing this out of proportion!" I said getting up and getting dressed.**

** "Honey, where are you going?" my mom asked and I showed her the paper. **

** "I have to talk to Edward," I said and ran out to my car and drove to Edward's house.**

** "Hello Bella!" Mrs. Cullen said and I smiled warmly.**

** "Hi is Edward here?" I asked and she shook her head.**

** "Sorry, he's working at Tanya's place. You know where it is?" she asked and I nodded.**

** "Thanks!" I said and headed to Tanya's place. Something I didn't want to do. When I got there I saw Edward was shirtless and Tanya was watching him work. Wonder why?**

** "Bella?" Edward asked when I got out of the car and walked to him.**

** "Hey, Tanya can you give us a minute alone?" I asked and she sighed.**

** "Look's like the diva wants you to lose your job Eddie," Tanya said and I could tell she was flirting. Could he tell as easily?**

** "Look, it's important Eddie!" I said and he sighed.**

** "2 seconds?" he asked and she sighed but nodded. "What is it?" he asked dragging me away.**

** "WE'RE ENGAGED!" he screamed after finding out and I nodded.**

** "Apparently, our wedding is on June 30th," I said and he ran his hands through his hair. I sighed and he looked back at Tanya.**

** "Um… can I come over for Dinner?" he asked and I was about to speak when Tanya ran over.**

** "EDDIE! You are dining at my house tonight!" Tanya said putting her arm around him and my heart ached.**

** "Look, Tanya no disrespect but this is very important, he could dine at your house tomorrow couldn't he?" I asked and she shook her head.**

** "No!" she said and wrapped her arm around his waist. "This is important buisness," **

** "I'll come over tonight after I eat at Tanya's," he said and grabbed my hand and kissed it.**

** "Okay," I said and hugged him before leaving.**

** "Well how did it go?" Andy asked when I got home.**

** "Horrible. Edward is dining at Tanya's tonight and it bugs me how bad she flirts with him!" I said and sat on the front step.**

** "Don't worry Bells he loves you. Does she have this ring?" he asked and I looked at my ring.**

** "No, but I wish she did," Andy was shocked by what I had just said.**

** "WHAT? Why?"**

** "Because if I didn't have it then I wouldn't be in this mess," I said and he gave me a hug.**

** "It'll be okay Bella," he said and I sighed.**

** "Thanks," I said and he looked at the basketball in his hands.**

** "You want to play for old times sake?" he asked and I smiled.**

** "Sure," I said and we played H-O-R-S-E for fun then a one-on-one game winner was Andy of course but I laughed.**

** That night before going to bed I went to my window and looked at the sky.**

** "Sure can't see stars in the city," I said to myself and saw one star and decided to try something, "****Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight." I sighed before continuing. "I wish I hadn't become famous, Edward had never given me this ring, and last I never met Edward." I sighed with tears going down my face. I was glad that this wouldn't really happen but still sometimes… I wish it would work.**

**A/N: How was it? I'm sorry for not sending this to my Beta but I really wanted to post this!!!!!! Should Bella's wish come true? Should she wake up the next morning without the ring and have the wish come true? Please tell me in your review! Get me to 80?**


	14. Chapter 16

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

"**BELLA! WAKE UP!" Andy said hitting me and I sighed.**

"**What? You little brat! Leave me alone! I'm having a rough time!" I said and he laughed.**

"**Yeah you've been working for 17 years on a farm I think you've gotten used to it," he said and I rubbed my eyes.**

"**What are you talking about?" I asked and sighed, "You know I have 4 albums out,"**

"**Albums? You?" He started to laugh and I hit him.**

"**Where's Aunt Trudy?" I asked and he shrugged.**

"**Probably in LA," he said simply. I instantly felt sad. She just left me. Like that. Why?**

"**When did she go back?" I asked.**

"**Um… she hasn't come down here for like 5 years,"**

"**What?" I asked and ran downstairs. "Mom!" I said and she looked at me.**

"**Bella, how are you?" she asked smiling and I sighed.**

"**Mom, what's going on? Where's the paper?" I asked and she pointed to it. It was lying on the table and I opened it and saw Tanya on front page. "Why is Tanya on the front page?"**

"**Probably because she's a teen singer," she said and I was confused. Wasn't I the famous one?**

"**What? I'm famous!" I said and she looked at me like I was crazy.**

"**Bella, you aren't famous," she said and I sighed.**

"**Where's Edward?" **

"**Who?"**

"**My boyfriend, Edward. He's just been my best friend since we were little!" I said and she walked over to me.**

"**Did you hit your head sometime during the night to dream all this up?" she asked rubbing my head.**

"**No mom! It wasn't a dream! It was my life!" I said and she shook her head.**

"**I'll be back!" I said and walked out to where my Mustang should have been parked but it wasn't there. "WHERE'S MY CAR?" I screamed and my mom came out.**

"**Honey, we can't afford a car!" she said, pointing to a horse.**

"**Really?" I asked and she nodded. "Okay, ya'll are trying to teach me a lesson for some reason, right?"**

"**No honey," she said looking at me like I was still crazy.**

"**Whatever," I said and got on the horse and rode to Edward's house. Except it was a cream color instead of white. The windows were pink and the fence was the only thing still the same.**

"**Can I help you?" a woman asked coming out.**

"**Does Edward Cullen live here?" I asked and she shook her head.**

"**No, he doesn't," she said and I sighed.**

"**Do you know where I can find him?" I asked and she motioned for me to come in.**

"**They live near Tanya's farm do you know where that is?" she asked and when I didn't answer right away she pulled out a map.**

"**Thanks!" I said and got back on my horse. I looked at my finger and saw the ring wasn't there. Edward's going to kill me.**

**When I got to Edward's house, I got off my horse and walked up to the doorstep and knocked.**

"**Hi, can I help you?" Alice answered and I smiled.**

"**ALICE! Where's Edward?" I asked and she looked me over.**

"**Does he know you?"**

"**Alice, stop acting like that! I'm only his girlfriend, he gave me a promise ring for my birthday!" I said and she sighed then looked upstairs. **

"**EDWARD! YOUR GIRLFRIEND'S HERE!" she screamed and Edward came down shirtless.**

"**Hey Tanya," he said then saw me, "Who are you?"**

"**Edward, it's me! Stop acting like that!" I said and he was about to shut the door when I put my foot in the way.**

"**Um… you do know that I could have you arrested," he said and I chuckled.**

"**Edward, you wouldn't do that to me would you?" I asked and his face was serious.**

"**Yes, especially since I have no idea who you are and you are on private property. Now leave!" he said pointing to my horse and I sighed and got on my horse.**

"**Fine I'm leaving!" I said and rode back home. I hadn't done anything out of the ordinary last night except wish on that star that…I hadn't become famous. Well I'm not famous. That Edward hadn't given me the ring. Check! No ring. And last that I hadn't met Edward. well my wishes did come true! Stupid me, why did I have to do that? Great! Now Tanya's living my life of the rich and famous!**

**A/N: How was it? please Review!**


	15. Chapter 17

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

** I rode on the horse in silence and thought about Edward. Why did I wish on that star last night? I was so stupid! How could I do that?**

** "Bella, are you okay?" my mom asked rushing out the door when I got off the horse.**

** "I'm fine mom," I said and knew I was lying. I wasn't okay. Nothing was okay. Edward didn't even remember me.**

** "Okay, I was so worried! After what happened this morning I mean, you were thinking you had a car," she said. I did mom! If only someone believed me.**

** "I'm going to my room!" I said and walked in and up the stairs to my room. I hit the play button on my cd player and the song Edward and I had was playing. It was I will by Jimmy Wayne. Tears started flowing down my face as I sang along. I grabbed my guitar out of the corner of my room and began playing it.**

"I can honestly say  
You've been on my mind  
Since I woke up today, up today  
I look at your photograph all the time  
These memories come back to life  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget  
Is goodbye

I woke up this morning  
And played our song  
And through my tears I sang along  
I picked up the phone and than  
Put it down  
'cause I know I'm wasting my time  
And I don't mind

I remember when we kissed  
I still feel it on my lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
I remember those simple things  
I remember 'till I cry  
But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
A memory I want to forget

Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
With your ring tone  
I hesitate but answer it anyway  
You sound so alone  
And I'm surprised to hear you say

You remember when we kissed  
You still feel it on your lips  
The time that you danced with me  
With no music playing  
You remember those simple things  
We talked 'till we cried  
You said that your biggest regret  
The one that you wish I'd forget  
Is saying goodbye

Saying goodbye  
Oh, Goodbye"

** I quickly grabbed my phone and dialed Alice's number. **

**"Hello?" she asked and I knew she didn't recognize my number. **

** "Hey this is Bella, I came by earlier. I just wanted to ask if you could give Edward my number," I said and when I didn't hear an answer I said my number "456-9521 thanks Alice," I said and hung up. I could only hope she would give him my number.**

** I was in my room looking through my stuff when my phone rang.**

** "Hello?" I answered and was surprised to hear Edward's voice.**

** "Alice said you called and left me your number," he said and his voice sounded alone.**

** "You sound alone," I noted and he sighed.**

** "Tanya broke up with me," he said and I was shocked.**

** "What? Why?"**

** "She didn't want to be seen with me," he said and I was still shocked. What a diva!**

** "Hey, do you wanna hang out right now?" I asked and it was silent on his side.**

** "Sure, where at?" he said and I thought about it.**

** "Meet me at the Ice Cream parlor in 15 minutes?" I asked and I could hear the smile.**

** "Yeah, see you," he said and hung up. I hurried and got dressed than ran downstairs.**

** "Where are you going?" my mom asked and I sighed.**

** "I'm going to the ice cream Parlor," I said and she nodded and smiled.**

** "Okay, be back by 6,"**

** "Will do mom!" I said and got on my horse and rode to the ice cream parlor. Luckily when I got there I saw two other horses tied up so I didn't feel like such a country girl. **

** "Hey Bella!" Edward said when I walked in. **

** "Hey," I said and sat down at the table he was at.**

** "I ordered a big bowl of Strawberry ice cream," he said and I smiled.**

** "My favorite," I said**

** "Somehow I knew that," he said smiling the crooked smile I loved.**

** "Edward, this may sound crazy but…" I started to tell him the truth but I couldn't.**

** "What?"**

** "Never mind," I said then our ice cream arrived and I was surprised at how big the bowl was.**

** "WOW!" I said and he laughed.**

** "I told you it was big," he said and I looked at him. How could anyone break up with him? I know I never would have.**

** "Yeah you did." I sighed, "So what happened with you and Tanya?" he grabbed a spoon and began eating the ice cream.**

** "Um… she came down and her agent was with her, well I went over to her house and she acted like she didn't know who I was," he said and my heart went out for him. He then pulled out a ring-my ring. "She gave this back to me, it was a promise ring I gave her for her birthday. I had promised to marry her,"**

** "THAT'S MY RING!" I shouted and he looked at me like I was crazy.**

** "I'm sorry?"**

** "Never mind!" I said and sat back down. **

** "Anyway, so she broke up with me. Doesn't matter anyway I wouldn't want to be with anyone who was ashamed to be with me,"**

** "You're a great guy, any girl would be stupid to be ashamed of you," I said and he smiled at me.**

** "Ya think?"**

** "I know," I said and looked at the time. "I have to get home, I have chores," I said and he smiled and stood up with me.**

** "Thanks for coming down here, you want some of this ice cream? I can have it put it in a box or something and you take it home," he said and I looked back at my horse.**

** "I ride a horse, not easy to hold a box while riding a horse," I said and he laughed.**

** "Yeah I guess so," he said then held his arms open and I just stared. "Come here," he said and I walked towards him and he hugged me.**

** "Talk to you later," I said and mounted my horse then rode home. **

** That night I looked up at the stars once again and only saw one star.**

** "This is my chance to make everything right!" I said to myself and quickly said what I did the night before, "Star light, star bright, first star I see tonight, I wish I may, I wish I might have the wish I wish tonight…. I wish everything would be the way it was. I'm dating Edward, I'm famous." I said and went to sleep hoping it would all work out.**

**A/N: How was it? I LOVED THIS CHAPTER! PLEASE REVIEW! Get me to 100? The next chapter will be the last. But it's up to you on if I should make this a trilogy. Go vote on the poll on my page! I have an idea if it's wanted!**


	16. Chapter 18

**DISCLAMIER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! NOT THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS, WELL Aunt Trudy i own! but other than that IT BELONGS TO SM! AND THE SONGS BELONG TO WHOEVER SINGS THEM OR WROTE THEM!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

** "Bella, wake up! New article in the paper!" I heard a voice say and I slowly got up and was not looking forward to this day.**

** "Andy, leave me alone!" I said and was surprised to open my eyes to see Aunt Trudy.**

** "Andy's not here. He's in his room still asleep," she said and I looked around my room.**

** "Wait a minute." I said and ran downstairs to the smell of my mom making bacon and eggs.**

** "Morning Bella, breakfast will be ready in a minute," she said and I nodded slowly.**

** "Who's Edward?" I asked testing her.**

** "Edward's your boyfriend. You've been friends with him since you were little," she said and I smiled then ran out to my car.**

** "YES!" I screamed and got in.**

** "Bella, where are you going?" my mom asked coming out.**

** "To Edward's," I said and drove off.**

** "Hey Bella!" Alice said coming out.**

** "ALICE!" I screamed and hugged her.**

** "BELLA!" she screamed and hugged me back. She probably didn't know why I was screaming though.**

** "Is Edward here?" I asked and she grabbed my hand and pulled me inside.**

** "Bella, what do you think of this shirt?" Edward asked coming down the stairs. I never loved him more than I had at that moment.**

** "EDWARD!" I screamed and ran up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I LOVE YOU!"**

** "I love you too, what's wrong?" he asked and pulled me back to where I could look him in the eyes.**

** "Edward, if I told you I know you wouldn't believe me," I said and he smiled.**

** "Yes I would!" he said and took my hand and led me up to his room where he sat me down on his bed. "What is it?"**

** "The other night I wished upon a star that we had never met, I hadn't become famous, and you hadn't given me this ring," I said and before I was finished I could see the hurt in his eyes. "Edward, I was having a horrible day. I just did it I don't know why,"**

** "Really?" he asked and I sighed.**

** "But I don't want that to happen. My wish came true until last night when I wished on a star for it to go back to the way it was." I said and continued about the day before, "Edward, the worst part was that you were dating Tanya, and… you didn't know who I was. But you did remember what ice cream I loved!" I said and he laughed.**

** "Strawberry, not that hard to remember," he said and took my hand in his.**

** "I love you," I said and kissed him and he kissed me back.**

** "You better," he laughed then hugged me. "Let's go downstairs," he grabbed my hand and led me downstairs.**

** "So what was that about when you walked in?" Alice asked and I smiled.**

** "Nothing, nothing at all." I said and got closer to Edward. **

**A/N: How was it? Last chapter! Please go vote on my poll!**


End file.
